


Not a morning person

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a morning person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [prompt 74 'morning person'](http://community.livejournal.com/pike_numberone/11800.html).

Mornings since he had started sleeping with her were an interesting experience. He could never be sure if he would find her sitting curled up in one of his chairs, wearing his dressing gown and reading, or lying beside him, sheets wrapped around her and padd in hand.

To be honest it rankled a little that she needed so little sleep, especially when it took him a few minutes and a cup of coffee to be as personable as her in the mornings. Deep down in that place he didn’t like to admit to, he knew that it was because he felt every one of his years. Not that he was ever going to tell her that, though he could well imagine the small smirk and subtle teasing that would follow that confession.

Then there were the mornings when it didn’t bother him at all. Those mornings he usually woke to find her looking intently at him, a smirk forming on her face and her fingers trailing over his body in a pattern she knew would arouse him. They barely made it to the bridge in time for their duty shifts those mornings but then, he had never felt younger.


End file.
